


Coffee Never Tasted This Sweet

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, JEONGCHEOL ARE SO CUTE, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, barista!seungcheol, bless jisoo, idk what else to tag, typical college student!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: It was Seungcheol's first day working at one of the million coffee shops surrounding their campus and he was all smiles and optimism. In comes Jeonghan with the most gorgeous face Seungcheol's ever seen, who walks up to the counter, hands over his card, and demands "the strongest fucking coffee you have, I haven't slept for 3 damn days."Seungcheol was in love.





	Coffee Never Tasted This Sweet

Like any other college student he knows, Choi Seungcheol is broke. Sure, he is only a freshman, and his parents send him enough for rent and school expenses, but his meals lately consisted only of cup noodles or pizza and coffee. He is not an extravagant person by nature but he's been longing to buy himself a new pair of shoes and a guitar, so he went looking for a part time job and got accepted, cliche as it may be, at a coffee shop.

Today is his first day.

His manager, a friendly, English-speaking guy named Jisoo, warned him of early-morning grouchy customers and late-night zombified college kids whom he'll encounter on his shifts from Monday to Wednesday, and Friday to Saturday respectively. 

"Don't let them ruin your day, no matter how hard it becomes. I've had three workers resign in a span of one month," Jisoo told him gently. "And no matter what you do, don't ruin their coffee," he smiled good-naturedly.

"I got it, boss. Thanks for the heads-up," Seungcheol grinned, all first-day optimism and excitement.

By 8 in the morning, Seungcheol's smile had dropped. He had been manning the counter for about an hour and had met a variety of snappy attitudes and lethargic, almost dramatic souls coming into the shop to get their daily fix of caffeine. He had about six hours to go before his shift ends, but he thinks of the shoes and guitar he'll be able to buy, not to mention dinners consisting of actual food, and the smile was back on his face.

By 8:30 the barrage of customers died down, leaving only the odd college student clicking away on his laptop and the young couple sleepily cuddling at the back. Seungcheol was drumming his fingers as he scrolled through his SNS when the door chimed open, signalling a new customer. 

He leapt back on his feet, his wide grin frozen as he looked at the really attractive man resolutely pacing towards him. With the sun's rays filtering in through the glass behind him, he looked like an angel. Seungcheol's heart beat faster. It didn't help that the sound system inside the shop played one of those love songs.

He cleared his throat as the man reached the counter.

"Good morning, welcome to Pretty U Cafe! What ca-"

"Give me the strongest fucking coffee you have," the man interrupted, his face having on that I-don't-care-about-everything look. "I haven't slept for three damn days and I'm about to hand in the shittiest term paper I've ever written," he continued, throwing down his cafe card on the counter.

For a moment, Seungcheol could only stare. Goddamn, he was in love.

The man, who scrolled through his phone while waiting, must have noticed the lack of tinny sound coming from the cash register and looked up with a frown upon seeing Seungcheol still staring at him.

"What?" he snapped. Clearly it was not a good morning for him.

Seungcheol jumped back into focus.

"That'll be 3.75," he recited. He picked up a cup, jotting down the man's order on the side before asking, "Name please?"

"Jeonghan," the man said as he placed, rather forcefully, a bill on the counter.

Seungcheol noted that even when he had a frown marring his face, he looked gorgeous. Light brown hair, delicate eyes that were shining in the bright lights overhead, and the prettiest lips he'd ever seen on a man even though it was currently pursed in impatience. Seungcheol belatedly realized he had been staring, and had probably zoned out, marker still poised over the cup. He hurriedly wrote on it, gave the man his change, and went to work on the drink.

After a few moments, Seungcheol had the drink ready. He checked the counter, seeing no new customers had arrived after the man, which was expected since it was downtime for the morning.

Looking around, he saw the same customers sitting down, their coffee cups long gone cold. The man was sitting on the nearest table to the counter, scrolling quickly through what must be lecture notes.

Seungcheol allowed himself a few seconds of staring, before clearing his throat and announced, "One extra dark house-brewed roasted coffee for Angel."

"The fuck?" said Angel asked loudly, walking over to him.

"Shit, uh.. What I- I, um, I'm sorry, Imightnothavebeenpayingattentionwhenyousaidyournamebecauseyou'rereallyfreakingbeautifuleventhoughyou'reclearlyinabadmoodandIjustwrotethefirstthingthatcametomindandIreallyshouldstoptalkingnowI'msorry," Seungcheol was red in the face, head down as he handed the coffee cup to the stunned man before him.

"Fuck," the man whispered. Seungcheol looked up at him.

The man then proceeded to gulp down half of his coffee (which was still hot) and slammed the cup down on the counter.

"Damn you. I'm going to be so late but give me your fucking number," the man said, throwing his phone on the counter. For a moment Seungcheol just stared down at it, looked back up at the man who raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I don't have all day'. With shaking fingers he typed down his number.

The man's lips turned up on one side in a slight smile before leaving, the door chiming. Seungcheol was left on the counter still staring at the door, his heart beating wildly.

***

Seungcheol dropped down on his bed, exhausted. It was only his first day and it was really tiring, but his coworkers are friendly and the paycheck at the end of the month was good. His mind briefly wanders to the gorgeous man he saw earlier and wonders how long would it take for the guy to text him, if at all. Seungcheol finds himself wishing he'd see the man regularly during his shifts at the cafe.

As if on cue, his phone pings with a new message.

(received 7:06 pm)  
hey it's Jeonghan

(sent 7:07 pm)  
um sorry I don't know u?

(received 7:08 pm)  
fuck I forgot you didn't hear my name earlier

(received 7:08 pm)  
you gave me your number at the coffee shop

(received 7:08 pm)  
i'm usually not that grumpy but I have tons of fucking homework I stayed up late for and my morning was so not fanfuckingtastic

(received 7:09 pm)  
well, except for when I met you

(received 7:09 pm)  
shit that was fucking cheesy

(received 7:10 pm)  
hey you there?

(received 7:10 pm)  
goddamit

(sent 7:10 pm)  
aksdfjbydlhkwdkr

(sent 7:09 pm)  
oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> I had a different title in mind but when I posted this I decided to just change it. Ideky. Haha. Anyway, this is my first try at Jeongcheol; I love them. Happy New Year!


End file.
